1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone structure, and more particular to a detachable earphone structure with a modular design such that an earphone body can be separated from a transmitter.
2. Description of Prior Art
As science and technology advance, increasingly more technologies such as infrared, radio and Bluetooth technologies utilize a wireless earphone to free various digital devices from the binding of cables. Bluetooth is one of the global wireless connection standards, and also a wireless transmission technology for communications and computers, and its transmitted contents can be data and sound with the features of a large transmission range, a high transmission volume, an encryption for protecting the data, and a Bluetooth transmission not interfered by electromagnetic waves.
A popular application of the Bluetooth technology is used for mobile phones. As researches show that electromagnetic waves of mobile phones are harmful to human health, and the Bluetooth technology is low-power, and thus if a user wears a transmitter (or a Bluetooth earphone) of a mobile phone bundled with Bluetooth accessories at the user's ear, the user can receive incoming phone calls without touching the phone with the user's face, so as to reduce the harm of the electromagnetic waves produced by the mobile phones. Another advantage of using Bluetooth earphone resides on that its application concurrently takes the driving safety of the user and others into consideration.
A common wireless earphone is disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M261949 entitled “Adjustable wireless earphone”, and the wireless earphone comprises: an earphone body and a hanging portion connected at an appropriate position of the earphone body, wherein the hanging portion is connected to the earphone body by a contractible adjusting rod, so that the structure of the adjusting rod allows an ear hook of the hanging portion to be adjusted to an appropriate position and angle for its wearing onto a user's ear. The present invention discloses an earphone structure that can be adjusted to fit the ears of different users, and also indicates that the size of earphones of this sort is too large, and users have to change the wearing of the earphone to another ear from time to time in order to prevent a heavy burden to the same ear. Further, the ear hook is protruded from the earphone body, which makes the overall size of the earphone even larger, and thus a design with larger storage and package spaces is required for both users and manufacturers.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct experiments and modifications, and finally developed a detachable earphone structure in accordance with the present invention.